


fantasies

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Series: souyo week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: souyo week day 5: fantasyor shadows( lesbian au )





	fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch bet you expected me to do shadows but i didn't
> 
> I wasn't sure how to tag it because it's not really BDSM? but there is talk of some almost.. very minimal powerplay stuff. it's honestly more soft and cuddle-y than sexual lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, this is uh, my lesbian au. I talk a lot about it on twitter. it means a lot to me.
> 
> hisashi is a nb lesbian. uses she/her and they/them but i used only she/her for them in this. but either works for the character! hisashi comes from an alternate reading of the kanji for yu's name. because i am extra like that.
> 
> yō is a femme lesbian and yes it's just yosuke's name with the -suke kanji removed. sue me it's cute.
> 
> they are both 18 in this because it's nearing the end of 3rd year

Yō had… some ideas. Dreams. Thoughts.

 

 _Fantasies_ , okay? She had fantasies. About her partner. Her _girlfriend_.

 

Hisashi Narukami was gorgeous okay, so sue her! She had needs! Yō wasn’t afraid (yes she was) to admit that she looked at her and wanted to do some things.

 

Ya know. Sex things. Lots of them.

 

All the time. (A lot of not sex things too though.)

 

God, she was helpless. They were long distance while they finished up the last bits of their third year, and every moment of her day still felt like it was filled with Hisashi. Everything in her mind was just swirling around her.

 

It makes sense that with that much going on in her head all the time, she’d naturally get some more, uh, _risque_ thoughts.

 

She wasn’t planning on telling her partner any of them, like, at all. They were probably stupid and unsexy and some of them had this weird sensual but not outright sexual feel to them that made Yō feel weird.

 

But then Hisashi had shared one of _hers_ , so it was only fair right? She had to return the favor and share one back but the only one swirling in her mind wasn’t even _explicit_ it was just odd and intimate and-

 

Okay okay, she just needed to do it.

 

It was over the phone, which made it both easier and harder. When she got stuck she couldn’t make vague hand gestures until Hisashi got the point, but she also didn’t have to be looked at while she admitted it.

 

“Uhm. One is just, you on like, the couch or something sitting down and I’m just… kneeling on the floor with my head in your lap? And you pet my hair and praise me and stuff and neither of us get off but for some reason it feels really. Uh. Like you kinda _commanded_ me to sit on the ground that way? I guess? S-sometimes it kinda escalates and you tell me to do stuff to you,” She clears her throat and mumbles quietly something about ‘eating out’ before continuing, ”But the first part is always the same in my head for some reason and It’s _really_ stupid so I understand if you are kinda like, weirded out or—”

 

“Yō.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

There was too long of a pause for Yō, making her even more nervous than she was before. She appreciates being stopped before the full on spiral of backtracking that she usually did, but Yō was still _nervous_ and—

 

“I can do that. But I want to be sure I’m understanding right. Is it like, a power thing? It sounded like it was but at the same time it was kinda tame so I wasn’t sure.”  
  
Yō breathed in deep, nodding before remembering that Hisashi couldn’t exactly see that. Stupid. Nice one, Hanamura. Just, be honest and open with her. Her partner was one of the few people she could really do that with.

 

“Yeah, I think so? Uh, it’s like. You like taking care of people right? I mean, I do too but in a different way kinda and I dunno. It’s attractive? That you like to take care of people and so I guess my brain said it wanted you to take care of _me_ ? But in this weird way I don’t get because you were commanding me you know, which isn’t taking care of really but it kept being in phrases that were like, you knew what was best for me or whatever and I don’t get it but I. Kinda wanna try it? The tame part. Just basically as if it was another type of cuddling?”  
  
Hisashi laughed lightly on the other side of the line, pleased and a sound Yō had fallen in love with. Yō couldn’t even accuse her of laughing at her, she knew that wasn’t it. She knew it was her form of showing joy and that she found Yō, as Hisashi worded it, “impossibly cute”.

 

“So I’m the one who wants a straight up sex thing and you’re the one who wants weird cuddling. Lovely, I think this might be opposite from what people would expect from us, Yō.”

  
“ **Oh shut up!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> you can read more about this au if you'd like [here on my twitter.](https://twitter.com/lesbianbateleur/status/1121788028081590272)


End file.
